


Stress Relief

by obeymelucifer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: He needs some TLC, M/M, Open Relationships, Sibling Incest, diavolo being a good supportive boyfriend, lucifer is just a big softie fight me, lucifer would bottom for all his brothers, main ship is dialuci, or some big cocks, read if you want to see lucifer get WRECKED, slut lucifer, you can pry that headcannon from my dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obeymelucifer/pseuds/obeymelucifer
Summary: Everyone knows that Lucifer can be a bit high strung, but during a busy season for the student council, Lucifer takes stressing out to a new level. Luckily Diavolo knows just what his Lucy needs
Relationships: Asmodeus/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 412





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> May potentially contain spoilers if you haven't played past lesson 16!

Lucifer let out a deep sigh as he looked at the stack of paperwork before him. While he understood that the exchange program would mean a lot more work, he didn't think it'd amount to this enormous stack before him. Honestly, it almost rivals the stack of bills Mammon manages to collect by the end of the week. Rubbing his temples, Lucifer closes his eyes as he thinks about all the upcoming deadlines and meetings. He hasn't been able to get _any_ work done at all, not with Yuki running around and getting all caught up in his family's personal business. Still, he supposes that some good has come from it, considering how his relationships with his brothers have greatly improved. Even though they still make fun of him at his expense, Lucifer can feel the love underneath the subpar insults they throw his way. That's not enough to save him from all this work though, and before Lucifer can even think about letting Cerebus eating all the papers, he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in," Lucifer calls out, mentally preparing himself for another one of 'Mammon's great ideas' gone wrong. His hand automatically reaches for his wallet, ready to just throw it at his brother if that will get him to go away faster. Lucifer thinks through that plan again and relaxes his hold. The last thing he needs is an enormous bill on his credit card. Luckily for him (or not), it's not Mammon who strolls through the door as he hears that familiar voice ring through the room.

"Don't mind if I do," Diavolo chirps as he swings the door open, wide grin on his face as he walks up to where Lucifer's sitting. "Well don't you look even grumpier than you already are. You know if you keep frowning like that you'll develop wrinkles."

"You've been saying that for the past four thousand years, I think it's safe to assume that will never happen," Lucifer grunts as he swats Diavolo's hand away from his jaw. "What're you doing here anyway, Lord Diavolo? I thought you had to have that meeting with all the exchange students?"

"Oh Lucifer, even with the thousands of years we've been together you still can't muster up a 'why hello darling pleasure to see you'? And drop the 'Lord' would you? It's not like we're boyfriends or anything, that meeting's been long finished, that's why I'm here. You've been working for hours, don't you think it's time for a break?" Diavolo runs his hand through Lucifer's hair, earning a sigh and an intense look of stress.

"Don't tell me that much time has passed already, I don't think I've even made a dent in this absurd amount of paperwork," Lucifer growls. "Why does this exchange program require so much paperwork?"

Diavolo chuckles, "I'm sorry Lucy, but there is such a thing called rules and regulations that even we demons can't escape. Humans, who would've thought their world would be so complicated huh?"

"I'm glad you're so amused by this," Lucifer sighs bitterly, "now if you're finished leave me be, I want to at least get through a third before the night ends."

"You sure I can't persuade you otherwise?" Diavolo asks, placing a kiss on Lucifer's temple.

With a look of regret, Lucifer sighs, "No, the deadlines are coming up quicker than anticipated, and I haven't gotten anything started ever since Yuki has arrived. I'm sorry but if I have the time we can catch up tommorow," Lucifer leans his head into Diavolo's chest, placing a gentle kiss as he says, "Now good night, don't stay up too late because of me." 

And with that Diavolo leaves, leaving Lucifer with the stack of papers and the idea of burning them all to ashes. Humans. Who do they think they are?

*

Diavolo sighs as he paces through the House of Lamentations. Lucifer, as brilliant and powerful as he is, will not for the life of him take a break. Sure, Diavolo understands that there are deadlines to be met, sure he understands that his reputation is at stake, and he sure as _hell_ understands that Lucifer is the Avatar of Pride, (Diavolo thinks that all of Hell would collapse before he sees Lucifer ask for help), but for fuck's sake he just wants to spend time with his beautiful mouthwatering boyfriend. It's taken a lot to get to where they are today, and Diavolo is not going to let anymore time go to waste just because there are stupid student council duties that need to be taken care of. Sure Diavolo may or may not be the cause of said duties but that doesn't mean it gives Lucifer the excuse of ignoring him. Lucifer's stress has even caused trouble for his brothers, which has been causing tension again after it just got resolved. Diavolo just can't wait for all this to be over, so everyone can stop walking on eggshells out of fear of Lucifer's wrath. Diavolo can't even remember the last time they've had sex, it feels like it's been thousands of years. Every time he tries, he always gets turned down, and while Diavolo thinks he has the patience rivaling that of a saint, he's about five minutes away from taking Lucifer and fucking him hard over that pile of paperwork. Diavolo's brought out of his internal rant by someone clearing his throat behind him. 

"Waiting for something?" Satan asks amused, "Or should I say waiting for some _one_? That someone being Lucifer? Lucifer who is also being a bigger pain than usual no thanks to you."

"Ah, Satan, my apologies, but as you can see the tasks that I've given your dear brother are not to blame for his insufferable attitude. It's that damn pride of his that's causing him so much stress." Diavolo laments "If only he'd realize we're here to help him. Honestly, has he learned nothing from that whole Belphie/Lilith situation?"

Satan chuckles, "Well if I'm anything like my brother, the answer would be no. As much as I used to hate him, it's still disheartening seeing him get so worked up over something as trivial as paperwork."

"You're telling me," Diavolo sighs, "Tell me, how has he been? Has he been stressing out to much?"

"You guys talking 'bout Lucifer?" Mammon speaks as he walks up to the pair. "Man he has about five hundred sticks up his ass, earlier he yelled at me for thinking too loud on him. Like what the hell! How do you even _do_ that!?"

"Well to be fair, Mammon you did always cause Lucifer the most amount of grief." Satan remarks with a smirk.

"Hey! Just cause I ask him for a little money here and there doesn't make me number one troublemaker," Mammon bites out. "Anyways, we're getting off topic, we need to do something about Lucifer, I can't keep going on like this!"

"The idiot's right, as much as I hate to agree," Levi steps into the conversation. 

"Who're you calling an idiot! At least I'm not some otaku shut in!"

"Please settle down," Diavolo pleads, now he knows why Lucifer says his brothers always give him headaches. He makes a mental note to be a little more sympathetic the next time Lucy complains (even if it is pretty funny). 

"Hey what's going on? Is Mammon acting like a stupid idiot again?" Asmodeus says as he approaches the growing group.

"I don't know why you all think that we're gathering because I'm being an idiot! Er, that's not what I mean I'm not an idiot just to be clear. But what we're talking about is how Lucifer's so stressed out and taking it out on us, we gotta do something bout it!" Mammon declares. "Now should we come up with a plan or what?"

"I'm not sure the words 'Mammon' and 'plan' go so well together," Levi snorts, "If your non-existent relationship with Yuki is anything to go by."

"Hey! Why I-"

"Why's Mammon yelling? I was trying to eat my snack but couldn't focus with all the yelling," Beelzebub complains as he walks towards them. 

"Look what you've done now idiot," Asmodeus snickers. "Your plan of helping Lucifer is just causing more trouble for everyone!"

While Diavolo is getting more amused by the situation before him, he has something more important at hand - getting Lucifer to loosen up and de-stress. "Ok everyone, **_settle down_** " he commands. The brothers all quiet down at once since Diavolo rarely exerts his authority, even Belphegor has awoken from his slumber to see what's going on.

"Now then, it seems that we're all affected by Lucifer's stress, so why don't we talk about ways we can help him out?" Diavolo asks.

"What about a TSL marathon? I have all of it recorded on my DVR! Ooh I'm so excited!" Levi bounces. "That'll be sure to help anyone relax!"

"Pft, as if, and you guys say I'm the dumb one. Obviously what he needs is to go on a shopping spree, spending money will get his mind off things," Mammon says confidently.

"You guys are being ridiculous..." Satan sighs placing a hand over his face.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything better!" Mammon shouts.

"What if we all just have an orgy! Ooh just think about it! Lucifer probably has all this tension that could be melted away if we give him a good, hard-" Asmodeus is cut off by a resounding no from the rest of the brothers. "Aww, you guys are no fun," he whines.

As ridiculous as it sounds, Diavolo can't help but agree. The times that he's seen Lucifer the most calm is after they've had sex. But does he really want to share his Lucy with everyone else? His face goes blank as he thinks about it, how each brother would handle him differently, how fucked out he'd look, and how Diavolo would wait to take Lucifer last, to remind him exactly who he belongs to. His dick twitches in his pants as he thinks about how loose Lucifer would be, how his ass would be dripping with his brothers' cum, how he'd be so out of it that student council duties would be the last thing on his mind. The more Diavolo thinks about it, the less opposed he is to the idea. He supposes that sharing him for one night wouldn't hurt, if it means everyone will get much needed relief from it.

"Hey," Diavolo speaks up, interrupting the brothers quarreling, "I think Asmo is on to something, what do you say we try it?"

"W-WHAT?!?" the brothers scream in unison. 

"I mean, he is right, the times that I've seen my Lucy the most relaxed are after we've made love. I'm willing to share him for the night if that means everyone is happy," Diavolo suggests.

"Hm, I don't know," Satan says disapprovingly. "As much as I'd love to teach my older brother a lesson, don't you think that's going too far?"

"I don't know about you guys but I'm all for it! Finally I get to sink myself into that firm, juicy ass of his," Asmo sighs dreamily.

"Ok, one ew, second, ew, and third, that is our _brother_ we're talking bout! That's disgusting!" Mammon shrieks, waving his arms around.

"Oh don't think we didn't hear you guys when Lucifer would 'punish' you, I'm pretty sure you enjoyed getting dicked down by him then," Asmodeous cackles, holding his stomach as he laughs.

"..."

"Well, Mammon, look at it this way. Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like the other way around? What it would feel like to dominate him instead? I'm only offering this chance once," Diavolo says, trying to persuade. "Usually I would take him for myself, but seeing as he's been causing so much trouble for everyone, don't you think it's time we teach him a lesson?"

The brothers freeze and look at each other whispering and looking back at Diavolo every now and then. His skin is thrumming with anticipation, hoping that his half assed attempt at persuading them worked. Just as he thinks about taking the offer back and leaving, the brothers stop their whispering and turn to look at him. He lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and smirks as he hears them speak.

"... we're in."

*

Catching Lucifer alone is easier than they'd expected, as it seems like he hasn't left the study in who knows how long. Lucifer doesn't see Diavolo and his brothers walk in, not until Mammon unceremoniously slaps all his stack of papers, causing them to scatter all over the ground.

"Mammon..." Lucifer growls, his hand gripping his pen tightly, eyes full of that red fury. Lucifer doesn't even notice that they're all half naked. "There had better be a good reason for you -"

"Blah blah blah, save the boring lecture for later," Mammon drawls out, looking unimpressed. "I'm doing you a favor, you're going to stress yourself out to death if you keep working like this! That's why we're here to help you!"

Diavolo seems to see the exact moment everything sinks in and a look of panic blooms in Lucifer's face as he looks around the room. "That's right Lucy, you've been neglecting me and your poor brothers here, I think it's about time you've learned your lesson, hm?"

Diavolo makes his way to where Lucifer is sitting, mouth open in confusion. Taking a hold of Lucifer's jaw, Diavolo smirks down at the flustered figure looking up at him with disbelief in his eyes. "Now shall we start our night?"

"B-but, Lord Diavolo, everyone's looking" Lucifer stammers, eyes wide open and face burning red.

"Exactly," Diavolo smirks as he runs his thumb over Lucifer's lips, "Your brothers here are helping me to teach you a lesson, this is what happens when that nasty pride of yours gets in the way. But even though we are demons, we're not heartless, just say you don't want to and we'll stop," Diavolo finishes with a soft smile. 

Lucifer has a million thoughts racing through his mind, but the implications of him getting fucked hard by his brothers causes his pants to grow tighter with every second. Face burning red, Lucifer nods in consent, blushing deeper as Diavolo's small smile blooms into a heated smirk. Within seconds hands are pushing him onto the desk and pulling his pants off. Lucifer can feel people grabbing him, and after what feels like an eternity, a hand settles on his hip while a finger probes at his entrance.

"Man I've always wanted to do this." Lucifer hears Mammon breathe out from behind. "Everytime it was me in this position, but how does it feel the other way round hm? I'm going to make you feel so good you'll never be able to go back to how things were."

Lucifer lets out a quiet moan as he feels a lubed finger press in slowly, and that one quickly turns to three. Mammon really isn't wasting his time Lucifer thinks as he hisses at the stretch. In front of him he can see the rest of them, how his brothers are watching with aroused anticipation, and how Diavolo is just watching with his arms crossed in the corner of the room. As if he read his mind, Diavlolo speaks up. "Don't you worry Lucy," he purrs, "I'm waiting till your brothers have their fun, I'm going to be the last to take you tonight, to remind you just who you belong to. In case you somehow forget."

Lucifer can't do anything but suck in a breath and moan at his words, he can't help but feel that by the night is over he's going to be completely wrecked. He gasps as Mammon curls his fingers and hits the right spot, his toes curling in pleasure as Mammon rubs it again and again.

"You ready for me?" Mammon grunts as he lubes up his throbbing cock. "Because I can't wait anymore."

"Yes," Lucifer answers, and he lets out a long moan as Mammon sinks his cock deep inside him, reveling in that sweet burn. He feels Mammon stop his movements, and so he shifts his hips around, seeking more friction. "Start moving already Mammon."

"Mm I don't know, what's the magic word?" Mammon teases as he slowly circles his hips, moving his cock in a way that's driving Lucifer _mad_.

Lucifer lets out a grunt of frustration as he tried moving his hips forward, but is stopped by Mammon's tight grip on his hips. "Please, just _move_ , anything, please!"

"Oh wow," Asmodeus breathes out while palming at his erection. Lucifer forgot the others were even here. "I've never seen Lucifer in such a state like this."

"Yeah," Leviathan says, awestruck. "We should have done this a long time ago."

"Hey maybe we should record this? Who knows if we'll ever get another chance like this," Belphegor suggests.

"Don't you even dare," Lucifer snarls, but is stopped short by the harsh snapping of Mammon's hips. He sets an unrelenting pace, one that leaves Lucifer absolutely breathless. All he can do is hold on to the desk and moan as Mammon fucks him hard and deep. 

"Go ahead and record all you want boys," Mammon grunts, "I want proof that Mammon the Great had Lucifer reduced to a moaning mess." Mammon reaches his hand down to grab Lucifer's cock, causing him to cry out. Even though they've just started he already feels wrecked. "Man, you're being such a slut right now, look at you. We haven't even started and you're already a moaning mess, you love this don't you? You love the idea that you're going to have all of our cum dripping out of that slutty ass by the time we're done with you don't you?" Mammon teases, hips moving more erratically as he gets closer. Lucifer heats up at the words, can feel the heat coiling in his belly as he gets even more turned on at the idea of getting fucked by all of his brothers. Before he knows it, Lucifer's coming with a surprised moan, his cum splattering on the desk and the floor, his hole clenching tight on Mammon's cock.

"Fuck!" Mammon cries out as he follows shortly after. "That's all it takes huh? Some rough fucking and dirty talk is all it takes for the great Lucifer to fall apart?" Mammon rides out the rest of his orgasm and slowly pulls out his cock, causing some of his cum to leak out. Lucifer moans softly at the loss, subconsciously clenching his ass to keep Mammon's cum inside.

"Who's next?" Mammon smirks as he slaps Lucifer's ass, causing him to yelp from where he's slumped over on his desk. 

Asmodeus quickly makes his way over, his soft hands running up his thighs before settling on his ass. "Oh, just as firm and supple as I imagined," Asmodeus breathes out with admiration.

"You've been... thinking about my ass?" Lucifer questions, maybe he should have a talk with Asmodeus after this. Lucifer is already taken, it won't do if someone else is lusting after him. But then again, this is Asmo we're talking about, so Lucifer lets go of that concern and just enjoys the way Asmodeus is massaging his ass.

"But of course!" Asmodeus exclaims as he fists his cock, "I've been dreaming of what your pretty ass looks like covered in my cum."

Lucifer moans as he feels Asmodeus slip his cock in, and clenches tight. He looks over at Diavolo and his hungry expression, and wonders if he'll survive the night. All too soon for Lucifer's liking, Asmo pulls out and as promised, shoots his cum on his ass. Leviathan is quick to take his place not giving Lucifer any rest before he starts rocking his hips.

"Oh, yes," Levi moans as he fucks Lucifer at a steady pace. Lucifer can feel his second orgasm of the night quickly approaching as Levi repeatedly thrusts into his prostate, making him see stars. 

"Don't stop," Lucifer cries out as he clings onto the table, his sweat causing his hair to cling to his forehead. He feels too hot, his shirt too constricting, and the pleasure just won't stop. He feels someone brush his hair out of the way, and Lucifer closes his eyes, moaning unabashedly as his body moves on the desk with each thrust. Lucifer honestly didn't think that Levi had it in him, where did he learn how to fuck like this if he was always holed up in his room? But Lucifer's not complaining as he lets out a hoarse cry, cumming for a second time that night. Taking advantage of his open mouth, Mammon moves over to nudge his cock past his lips, and Lucifer sucks greedily as Leviathan spills his cum inside.

Lucifer can feel the cum drip down his thigh now, his hole clenching and unclenching at the emptiness. That emptiness is once again short lived as Satan steps behind him, lining up his cock at Lucifer's entrance before sinking in with one solid thrust. Lucifer moans around Mammon's cock, saliva dripping down his chin as he's filled with cock from both ends. He probably looks like a total slut, cum dripping down his thighs as his brothers fuck his mouth and ass. 

Satan seems to be thinking the same thing, as he says, "Damn Lucifer, you just love cock don't you? Look at you big brother, even after having three cocks you still haven't had enough," Satan grunts as he thrusts his hips at an unrelenting pace. The sound of moans and skin slapping skin fill the room, the smell of sweat and cum filling Lucifer's senses, intoxicating him with pleasure. Satan doesn't let up his pace, and Lucifer knows that his ass and hips are going to have major bruises after this. Leaning over his neck, Satan kisses and sucks at his neck, leaving red marks that will surely bruise by the morning. Lucifer moans loudly as Satan bites down on a spot behind his ear, and he can hear him chuckle as he licks the spot again, causing Lucifer to shudder. 

"Fuck I'm going to cum again," Mammon moans, "Look at you, you whore, sucking my cock like it's the end of the world. I'm going to cum down your throat, and you're going to swallow every drop or else I'll have to punish you." And with that Mammon cums, Lucifer working to swallow everything. As he pulls out, Lucifer coughs a little, but licks his lips, the taste of Mammon on his tongue. 

"Fuck that was so hot," Asmodeus swoons as he stands, pumping his cock in front of Lucifer's face. "Now say aah, I want to paint that pretty face of yours as white as cum."

As ridiculous as he feels, Lucifer sticks his tongue out, shutting his eyes as he feels Asmo's cum hit his face. Satan cums at that moment as well, his hips stilling as another load of cum fills Lucifer's body. To be honest, Lucifer would be content with calling it a night and going to bed. He doesn't even think he'll be able to walk tomorrow. Lucifer's all about ready to speak up, but Beel beats him to it.

"Fuck," is all Beelzebub can say as he pumps his cock. "Belphie do you want to take him at the same time? Do you think he can handle it Diavolo?"

"Of course he can," Diavolo smirks as he can sense Lucifer's rising panic, "just make sure to stretch him out"

With that Lucifer is manhandled by the twins onto the floor, where his remaining clothing is ripped off and tossed to the side. Beel wastes no time in lying down and impaling Lucifer onto his cock, causing the smaller demon to scream and grip the thighs below him. In this position, he can see everyone looking at him, and he flushes red at all the attention. Maybe this is why Asmo likes having all the attention on him. As he begins to lift his hips up and down, Lucifer feels Beel pressing in some fingers behind him. The stretch burns but it feels so _good_ , and the more rational part is telling him to tell Beel to stop this instant. But it feels so good, and Lucifer blames it on the fact that he already feels like jelly from how his other brothers have already fucked him so he doesn't tell Beelzebub to stop. In fact, he tells him 'more' and 'don't stop'. Soon enough Beel's got four fingers alongside his cock, when he feels a hand grip his shoulder. Belphie kneels behind him as he pushes Lucifer into Beelzebub's chest. Lucifer pants with anticipation as he feels the head of Belphegor's cock push inside.

"Oh fuck, so tight," Belphie moans as he slowly sinks in. Lucifer can't do anything but cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. It's too much, their bodies are too close and too warm, their cocks stretching him out to his limit, all Lucifer can focus on is how full he is, doesn't even know if he wants to rock back on the cocks pushing up into him. Lucifer doesn't even know he's crying until Beel reaches a hand up to wipe his cheeks.

"Shh, you're doing so good Luci, just a little longer ok?" Beelzebub smiles gently, caressing his face as the twins pick up the pace. Moaning weakly, Lucifer can't help but blush at the way Beel is looking at him so softly, as if he and Belphie currently weren't slowly destroying Lucifer. He feels as if his insides being thrown every which way, and he cums for a third time that night, panting helplessly against Beelzebub's chest as he tightens around the two cocks inside him. The twins moan at the action, and Lucifer feels the cum leaking out as they release, both holding him so tightly he thinks their handprints will stay for days. He lays on Beelzebub's chest for awhile, closing his eyes as he feels completely fucked out. 

Finally, Diavolo makes his way over from where he's been standing in the corner of the room. "Lucy," he murmurs, stroking Lucifer's cheek, "it's my turn now."

Lucifer opens his eyes weakly at the demon before him, and gasps as Diavolo picks him up bridal style before placing him back on the desk. "It's been awhile since we've done this Lucy," he whines, caressing Lucifer's chest, pinching a nipple as he moves down to his stomach. "I've been deprived, and now I'm going to take my sweet time with you."

Panting, Lucifer lets out "But it's only been a week, I told you I've had all these deadlines I had to meet."

"I know," Diavolo says as he sticks three fingers into the abused, dripping hole, causing Lucifer to cry out weakly. "But you had such a bad attitude, even after you promised you'd come to us if you felt stressed out." Diavolo picks up the pace, causing Lucifer to squirm with discomfort at the sensitivity. "What did you do though? Retreat to your study and work yourself away. Tsk, that simply won't do."

"Diavolo, please," Lucifer pants as his fingers brush against his prostate.

"Please what?" Diavolo smirks, withdrawing his fingers and placing his hands on Lucifer's hips.

"Just fuck me already, _please_ " Lucifer begs, causing his brothers' jaws to drop. 

Diavolo chuckles at his lover. He loves it when Lucifer gets like this, pliant and needy. It's not often the demon shows this softer side of him, so Diavolo treasures it each time it happens. "Alright," Diavolo says as he slowly pushes inside Lucifer, "after all, I did say I was going to show you that you're **_mine_**."

Lucifer moans loudly as Diavolo bottoms out, and reaches his arms up to loop around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Even after getting fucked multiple times, Lucifer will always long for Diavolo's touch. As Diavolo steadily rocks into Lucifer's used hole, he feels a fourth orgasm pooling in his belly. Lucifer doesn't even remember how they got to this point, all he can focus on is how good he feels, how the feel of Diavolo's cock is breaking him apart with pleasure and he figures the reason why doesn't really matter. 

"Faster, go faster," Lucifer pants. 

"Mm," Diavolo moans, "I don't think so, I said I was going to take my sweet time, so I'll enjoy slowly breaking you apart."

Lucifer just moans in response, going crazy with the slow drag of his cock going in and out. He doesn't even know how much time has passed, could it been hours, days even? Either way, his orgasm takes him by surprise, and he screams as his spent cock spurts out a small stream of cum on his stomach. He clenches down on Diavolo's cock, and Lucifer cries out as he feels Diavolo speed up his thrusts, chasing his own orgasm. "Who do you belong to?" Diavolo snarls, snapping his hips faster and harder.

"You," Lucifer moans weakly.

Growling, Diavolo holds Lucifer's hips in a death grip, "I said," he grunts, punctuating each word with a hard thrust, "who do you belong to?"

"You! Lord Diavolo I belong to you!" Lucifer cries out as Diavolo empties his cum inside him. 

Breathing heavily, the two lovers share a tender kiss, and Lucifer feels like he could die right now with no regret. Their moment is broken by a low whistle "Whoo! Lucifer didn't know you had it in ya!" Mammon smirks. "Why didn't you tell us you were such a submissive for Diavolo huh? But I guess it makes sense, since it's always 'Lord Diavolo this', 'Lord Diavolo that'. But man, that was pretty hot, you go Lord of Demons," Mammon finishes with a wink.

Groaning, Lucifer flushes red, pulling Diavolo down so he can hide his face in his neck. This causes said demon to coo at him, finding it endearing how the usually proud Lucifer is feeling shy and bashful. Deciding that he's had enough for one day, Diavolo carries Lucifer towards the direction to his room, telling his brothers that he's going to help Lucifer to bed. Seeing how tired Lucifer is and how he isn't even thinking about student council duties, Diavolo considers this mission a success.

*

"You recorded all that right Levi?"

"Pfft, who do you think I am? Of course I did I would have taken longer with him if I wasn't."

"So...if he ever acts up like that again want to use it as blackmail material?"

"Do you even have to ask?! That's like asking me if I would pass up free money! I'm going to milk this for all it's worth! Man I could replay that slutty face getting fucked over and over again!"

"...What was that about my slutty face?"

"!! Oh! Lucifer didn't see you there! Haha you see we weren't talking about you.. we were.. ok yeah we were talking about you just punish me already."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I started playing this game and even though it's a dating game I got way more involved in the dialuci relationship than anything else lol. Please let me know what you think as this was inspired by how I just want to see Lucifer get wrecked repeatedly


End file.
